


Leather Suit

by MissStayPuft



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bloating, Chubby!Harrison, M/M, Stuffing, Tight leather suit, Weight Gain, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStayPuft/pseuds/MissStayPuft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in alternate timeline.<br/>Harrison has give up trying to defeat the flash, instead he fell for him. Knowing he can't get back to his time, he tries turning over a new leaf. Instead, he gains weight and lucky for him, Barry likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the quality of writing, its my first story to be published so please correct any grammar, spelling errors or even give advice on how to make the story better, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Plus please suggest story ideas, I'd love to write another!

Big Belly Burgers, delicious, tasty, amazing but unfortunately fattening. Very, very fattening. Dr Harrison Wells was a big fan of this particular chain of fast food. Maybe a bit too much of a fan but Barry never cared, not until now.

"You want to what?" Cisco exclaimed followed by a confused rant from Caitlin. "You heard me correctly, I have excepted defeat. I know this sounds..." Harrison was then interrupted. "Absurd?" "Ridiculous?" Caitlin and Cisco both contributed. "Unbelieveable", He finished, "But I've realised that I cannot do anything now. I'm stuck in this time and therefore cannot even attempt to defeat Mr Allen." Caitlin gasped while Cisco looked in disbelief. "Well, I'm going to find it hard to defeat him now." Harrison added with a smirk, remembering the first kiss he had shared with Barry.

For a long time, Dr Wells had considered using his powers for good not for himself but he missed being in his own time. That was until Barry had caused him to fall in love. So now he had to break both his change of heart and that that same heart had fallen for Barry to his two closest work colleagues/friends.

Harrison collapsed on his bed, exhausted. Barry zoomed in with 4 bags with the Big Belly Burger logo on. "Hungry?" Harrison smiled and whizzed to the bags and back to the bed, finishing off his last chip. "That's a yes." Harrison emitted a loud burp and rubbed his stomach. "Is that all?" He asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Dr Wells looked at Barry quizically. "Where's yours?" Barry then raised an eyebrow. "You ate it, you greedy pig." Barry whizzed to sit down next to Harrison, lifted his shirt up and gentle dug his fingers into the thick layer of fat Wells carries on his mid section. "Look whos getting pudgy?" Barry pointed out, pecking Harrison on the cheek. "It's a little concerning, my metabolism shouldn't be this slow. There must be something wrong with my speed abilities or something. I'm checking it out tomorrow." Dr Wells stated, making it sound like an infection. "But this extra weight is cute. You're making it sound like you want to get rid of it." The response that Harrison gave next was shockingly surprising. He gave Barry a look that said are you joking. Barry immediately left Harrison's adorable tummy alone and sat beside him, sighing. For the rest of the time they were together that night, Barry didn't mention it again.

Dr Wells wasn't an insecure person but this was an exception. Caitlin had done a full body scan, checked everything. Nothing was wrong, at all. His metabolism was just gradually getting slower having caused him an extra pound or two by the end of the week due to his excessive consumption of Big Belly Burgers. Barry didn't complain once, instead gave more affection and cuddles. But Harrison was embarrassed and hated his stomach. Never in his life had he ever had more weight than usual and it was strange and made him feel secluded. Everyone he worked with was slim and beautiful and he saw himself as old and fat. Mr Allen constantly denied it, but he saw it himself, Harrison knew it.

"How's my chubby marshmallow?" Barry looked at Dr Wells with his cute eyes, one of his hands behind his back. "Dont you look delicous today and guess what I've got?" Harrison rolled his eyes, sighed and got back to work. Barry smile faded from his face. "Harrison, what's wrong? You've been upset for a few days now." Barry placed down the massive Big Belly Burger special and walked to sit down next to him. "You're gonna think I'm stupid." He mumbled. This was the first time Barry had ever heard and seen Dr Wells vulnerable and innocent. It shocked him but at the same time, seemed normal. "You have never sounded stupid, ever. And now is not gonna sound stupid either. Just tell me what's up, ok?" Harrison sighed again. "I feel, um, I feel old and f-fat. I h-hate my-myself. And I know y-you think that too. I hate my weight and I don't want to feel fat anymore." He hung his head, a few tears had leaked, falling down his cheeks. This was when Barry understood. The times he'd been pushed away and been told to stop whenever he adored Dr Wells adorable chub. He was insecure this whole time and Barry hadn't even thought about it. "But Harrison, you're beautiful and your chub is so adorable. If anything, I'd love it if you had more." Barry blushed, scratching the back of his head. Harrison shot his head up and looked at Barry, blushing also. "Really?" He asked in disbelief, almost getting a warm feeling inside of him. "Ye-yeah." He stuttered, now blushing furiously. "I thought I wouldn't admit this but you're sexy and beautiful and God damn, you looked good with weight on. Like you've got my sex drive going. And I've always wished to ask you to eat slower because I want to watch you eat every bite you take. I used to love it when you did it in the prison cell, always asking for Burgers and fries and drinks. I always had the image of you gaining weight slowly but surely, pigging yourself out on food." Barry was flustered, signs of pleasure on his face. Harrison watched in interest then grabbed the paper bag with the food in. He raised an eyebrow. "So, if I was to normally eat all of this, you'll love it?" Harrison unwrapped the burger and took out the fries and drink. He smirked at the size of the burger he held in his hands. "Yes, I will." Barry said quietly. Dr Wells smirked again and bit into the burger, the grease getting around his mouth. He swallowed, licking his lips. "So, you'd like to see me eat until I'm bloated? Seeing as my metabolism is strangely slowing down, I could eat as much as I usual do and you can watch me expand." Harrison smiled, eating the rest of the burger almost seductively, Barry's eyes watching every detail. Harrison smirked once more, devouring the chips and rubbing his inflating stomach.

"I'm sure it will fit, just tug a little harder." Harrison stood in front of a turned on Barry, who was intrigued and horny over the fact that Dr Wells could no longer fit into his suit. It was a struggle to get the leather past his thick thighs and even worse of a struggle with is large arse. Now that he had got it fully on he'd been attempting to zip it up with no luck. His chubby stomach refused to suck in, leaving it to hang over his belt. Right now, Barry had the best few of his butt, as Harrison was facing the bedroom mirror, so fat and round stretching the material of his suit. Barry couldn't take it anymore. He zoomed behind Wells and grabbed a handful of his massive rump then caressed his fluffy belly, kissing his neck. Harrison moaned a little. "It was your plan all along. To fatten me so I'd no longer fit in my suit." Barry stopped kissing and sighed. "Yeah, I wanted you to get bigger. I wanted to see you struggle into such a tight suit. I'm sorry, its just I took an opportunity and I was being selfish." Barry hung his head and let go of Harrison. "You tampered with the food I ate, didn't you?" Wells asked. "Yeah." He turned around, looking at Barry. "It's a good job I like it then, isn't it?" He said with a smile. Barry looked up in surprise, watching as Harrison started laughing. "I knew this whole time that you've been messing with my burgers, like I wouldn't know, seriously? I just went along with it once you'd admitted to liking it." Barry looked in even more surprise. "Really?" He looked up and down Harrison's plump body, thinking how unbelievable this was. "Stop gauking and feed me. It's like I have to do everything around here." He smirked, zooming so he sat down, causing the seams of his suit to be put under a lot of pressure. "Lets see how long it will take to rip the seams of this suit." Barry laughed along with his plush partner. "Yes sir." He zoomed out and back a few times causing fast food to pile up in the room. "Delicious." Wells licked his lips.


End file.
